


The Hunter's Descent

by UndeniablyAries



Series: The Hunter & His Ekon [1]
Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Canon Dialogue, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Falling In Love, Fights, Gay Male Character, Jealousy, Lust, M/M, References to Vampyr (Video Game), Sexual Content, Slow Burn, dialogue divergence, pent up emotions, skal epidemic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeniablyAries/pseuds/UndeniablyAries
Summary: After the good doctor spares him, Geoffrey McCullum comes to terms with the fact that perhaps the vampire physician is more than just a murderous bloodsucker. What could this mean for him? Follow through Geoffrey's perspective as he descends into much deeper and more confusing feelings for the Ekon.Not the best at summaries, so sorry. You'll have to read it to find out more about it. I do not own anything from Vampyr, just a fan of the game and that electric chemistry between the hunter and the vampire, so I decided to do the written equivalent of doodling about it. Thanks for reading. ~Aries
Relationships: Geoffrey McCullum/Jonathan Reid
Series: The Hunter & His Ekon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805983
Comments: 17
Kudos: 151





	1. A Fight to Remember

Geoffrey had waited—perfectly set his trap on the upper floor of the Pembroke.

  
Tonight was the night.

  
He was going to kill the vampire doctor. The beast who was more shadow than man. The lion in sheep’s clothing.

  
That Dr. Reid masqueraded as a doctor, waltzing all over London and tending to the locals almost as if he was really human. Then, when these poor fools were least expecting it, they would awaken with his fangs in their necks.

  
Or at least that is what Geoffrey wholly believed. He had no actual evidence that this was the case with the vampire doctor. Evidence or not, Reid was still dead to McCullum, for Reid was a leech and as far as leeches went for McCullum, the only good leech was a dead one. A truly dead one, that was, not this undead state that these freaks typically walked in. No, they were to be beheaded, staked through the heart, lathered in Orichalcum powder, impaled by a silver blade, or left out to rot in the sun. The method mattered little, so long as it did the job and eradicated these damned bloodsuckers permanently.

  
McCullum’s heart drummed steadily in excitement as sounds of that ancient hospital lift could be heard. Surely this was Reid, here to perform a daring rescue of the Pembroke’s lead administrator.

  
 _Gotcha, ya bastard_ , Geoffrey thought with a wicked grin, as he crouched lower in the shaded corner of the room. _Swansea’s not here. It’s just me and you. Only one of us is walking out of here alive._

  
Dr. Reid entered the upper floor of the hospital, wearily glancing around as he stepped onto the wooden floor slowly. McCullum watched him glance around, appearing genuinely concerned. A hoax, he knew. Leeches do not feel concern for others, no matter how outwardly friendly they may appear. They cannot care for others, they cannot have friends or loved ones. It was impossible. So, why the hell did this leech look so beside himself and panicked over the prospect of losing the other doctor?

  
 _Missing your damned partner in crime,_ McCullum thought with a low growl as he pressed the small button hidden on the wall that would trigger this trap for the vampire doctor. _Without Swansea, how else would the two of you make sure this epidemic never ends?_

  
Reid’s pained cries echoed throughout the wide room, and Geoffrey watched as the vampire clutched desperately at his face as he attempted to shield it from the offending lights. As the vampire’s smooth, pale hand began to blister red from the trap, McCullum cleared his throat and stepped forward to where he knew the vampire would see him before speaking.

  
“Ultraviolet curtains and Orichalcum powder,” the hunter’s voice boomed across the room, making the vampire glance up suddenly. “Dr. Swansea always was a resourceful bastard. I be he never told you that he had this installed in case of a vampire attack. It says a lot about how much he trusts your kind.”

  
Dr. Reid’s pale, but strikingly elegant face abruptly twisted into a snarl.

  
“What have you done with Edgar?” He bellowed, clenching his jaw, and baring his fangs at the hunter, who merely scoffed.

  
“Don’t worry, we don’t kill humans.” McCullum lowly responded before muttering, “Even if your friend is deserving of a little punishment for what he did.”

  
“What are you talking about?” The vampire demanded, attempting to stand now and square his body up towards the hunter’s.

  
Geoffrey sneered.

  
“We know everything, leech!” He hissed, “Swansea and you created this bloody epidemic! You aimed to unleash another disaster just like William Marshal did!”

  
The vampire furiously shook his head, icy eyes boring into the hunter’s.

  
“No! I’m trying to put an end to it, just as you are!”

  
McCullum growled, then hurried towards the vampire’s side just as the lights went out again. He grabbed the burnt chin of the vampire and forced the beast to look into his eyes. Dr. Reid grimaced at the feeling of the hunter's warm hand clutching at his scorched skin. 

  
“You’re its progeny, aren’t you?” Geoffrey accused, “Where is the monster hiding? It’s still in England, isn’t it?”

  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about. Geoffrey, please listen to me!” Reid groaned softly as the hunter released his grip on the vampire.

  
“No tricks! That shit won’t work on me,” McCullum responded, taking several steps away from the doctor. “We found proof in the theatre! Doris Fletcher was your first experiment! Now where is Marshal? Speak!”

  
The hunter attempted to trigger the UV light trap again, but this time, the lights flickered on once and with a soft popping sound, they went out. McCullum frowned and shook his head in disappointment.

  
“So much for modern technology,” he sardonically spoke, and began preparing himself at the prospect of an impending fight. “Time for the tried and true.”

  
He reached beneath his long coat and pulled out a flask.

  
“Do you know what this is, beast? This is a drop of King Arthur’s blood, a true defender of Britain and much stronger than your evil powers!” The hunter easily popped the top off the flask before bringing it to his lips and throwing it back, draining whatever contents were within it in a matter of seconds.

  
Before the vampire could respond, Geoffrey withdrew his sword and lunged forward at him. The two clashed hard as the doctor barely had enough time to defend the hunter’s brutal attack. The vampire threw up a blood shield that he used to deflect the blade that had arched towards his face and he shadow-jumped away, putting the room’s distance between he and his foe.

  
 _He is out for my blood,_ Jonathan realized, the irony not lost on him as he bared his fangs. _Well, he will not stand in my way. Not tonight._

  
The two of them tangled in a flurry of blows—McCullum’s ingenious crossbow and silver sword mixed with vampiric blood powers and wild slashes from the Ekon's hacksaw. The vampire surprised the hunter by pulling out a used stake that had the unmistakable emblem of Priwen on it and thumping the flat side of it against the hunter’s chest, the force sending the hunter crashing to the ground.

  
Reid was on him immediately.

  
McCullum was hauled up from the ground and found himself crushed against the vampire’s wiry form. His heart absolutely raced, as he gasped at the feeling of cold fingers grazing his neck and peeling away the ratty scarf that he always wore around his neck.

  
 _No!_ Geoffrey’s mind screamed as he suddenly felt too-smooth lips brush against the side of his neck. He attempted to squirm and throw an elbow back at the vampire, but his much stronger opponent merely held him still and forced his arm down.

  
A jolt of pain shot through his body and he shuddered as he felt the vampire’s fangs pierce skin. He could feel blood flowing from his neck as he writhed at the sensation of being drained slowly by the vampire.

  
Reid pulled back and uttered a low, incredibly pleased sound as he swallowed the last mouthful of the hunter’s blood that he had stolen. His eyes looked alive suddenly, and he practically smiled at the hunter.

  
“My goodness, I have never had anything so satisfying before. So fine,” the vampire purred, running a wet tongue across his bloodstained lips. The hunter willed himself not to shiver as he felt something within him stir deeply at that admission from the vampire.

  
Before Geoffrey could realize what was happening, the vampire launched himself at the hunter again, taking him down to the hard, dusty floor. Reid straddled McCullum, who involuntarily froze and gasped at the feeling of the other man’s body suddenly all over his.

  
“I must have more of you,” the vampire hissed, pressing insistent fangs to the hunter’s throat once more. “I must have all of you.”

  
Geoffrey felt his heart in his throat as he willed himself desperately to move, to try and shove the vampire off of him, but found himself remaining perfectly still in the vampire’s grasp. That warm feeling slid low into his abdomen again at the vampire’s lust-driven words. Why couldn’t the hunter move? Why didn’t he want to move?

  
Those fangs never bit down, however. Cold hands cradled the hunter’s head.

  
“You just can’t accept the fact that we’re not enemies, can you?” Reid breathed, lips moving softly against the hunter’s neck.

  
“We have always been, and we always will be,” McCullum responded in a whisper. He was still motionless, unable, and unwilling to shift from the vampire’s firm hold. “Of all the evils that threaten mankind, your kind are the worst.”

The vampire’s lips began sliding slowly up the hunter’s neck, lips remaining pressed to warm flesh as they moved up to the hunter’s ear.

  
“There is no way you’ll ever let me be, is there McCullum?” Reid breathed into McCullum’s ear, making the hunter shudder beneath him. “You’ll always hunt me down, won’t you?”

  
“There is no escape, leech,” the hunter replied. “Kill me now, for there is no way you can sway me to your ideals.”

  
A fang dragged against the hunter’s earlobe, causing him to exhale a breath he had not realized he was holding as he shivered, feeling pleasure building again within his belly.

  
“That’s where you’re mistaken,” the vampire practically cooed, biting down softly on the hunter’s earlobe, this time drawing a small moan from the man underneath him.

  
“What do you mean?” The hunter demanded, crossing his legs and desperately willing himself to think of anything aside from the vampire’s tongue and teeth all over his too-sensitive ear. Or the feeling of sheer bliss that made him want to wrap his own legs suddenly around the man on top of him.

  
“I’ll make you a vampire, McCullum,” Reid answered, pressing himself to the hunter more, molding his body against the hunter’s and using his own weight to pin the other man firmly into place.

  
“No! Kill me!” Geoffrey snarled, now suddenly able to move. He writhed, but only managed to feel his body grind further against the vampire. His cheeks burned as he tried to ignore the feeling of such strong muscles pressed hard up against his own impressive ones.

  
“Prepare yourself, hunter, you’re about to be hunted. Just like me,” the vampire spoke. “When I kissed my poor Mary goodbye, I had no idea what I was doing, but now I do. Consider this my kiss of Judas.”

  
Before the hunter could yell, the vampire crashed his cold lips to his own. His stomach felt knotted as his heart thumped wildly in response to the rough and abrupt kiss. Delicate hands ran along his neck and they suddenly turned forceful, holding onto the hunter insistently as the vampire made to deepen the kiss. The hunter’s body betrayed him. He felt his own length start hardening in a needy response to the heated force behind the vampire’s lips. When he felt the vampire’s wet tongue slip between his lips, he couldn’t stop the small moan that escaped him.

  
Almost as soon as it started, it was over.

  
The vampire was off of him and shadow-jumped across the room.

  
“I’ll spare you, McCullum,” Reid softly voiced. “I’ll offer you the mercy you never offered me.”

  
“What is this ruse?” McCullum demanded, still laying on the floor, feeling flushed at the blood that had pooled lower in his body. He knew the doctor would notice, and he grit his teeth, feeling hot with embarrassment.

  
“This is no ruse,” the doctor answered, turning his back on the hunter, and heading for the lift. “I’m letting you go. Maybe now you’ll understand how I feel about what happened to me.”

  
“I’ll kill you, Reid!” McCullum swore. “Next time we meet!”

  
The vampire chuckled, making the hunter scowl.

  
“See? Progress already, you’re using my name. Until next time, hunter.”


	2. The End of the Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Reid returns after stopping the Disaster and putting an end to the skal epidemic. Meanwhile, Geoffrey wrestles with his growing feelings for the vampire doctor, and even a little jealousy over his favorite Ekon.

_Goddamnit, what did that leech do to me?_ Geoffrey thought after he had willingly handed over a drop of King Arthur’s blood to the vampire doctor. He watched now as the well-dressed doctor walked away from him, heading off to stop the epidemic, or so he said.

Geoffrey wanted desperately to believe that Dr. Reid was telling the truth. He supposed that was why he handed over the prized possession of Priwen so easily. Dr. Reid’s eyes revealed sincerity. They were so blue and honest, and he could tell that the good doctor had intended to stop the epidemic and that he would do whatever it took to do so. He wanted to believe that Dr. Reid was not a rabid beast like the other leeches he has crossed paths with, almost as much as he wanted to believe Dr. Reid was human—more for his own sake than anything else.

The memory of the vampire’s fangs on him haunted him, even more so than the memory of the vampire’s lips on his own. The feeling of them seared into his memory and it had recently become a more prevalent recurring thought of his. Geoffrey was not one to war with himself typically over his desires. He has long since accepted the fact that he was just as attracted to men, if not more so, than he was to women. He just kept quiet about it around the Guard, more out of fear of the law than any other human’s opinion. But this, this was entirely different.

 _Lusting after a bloody leech,_ the hunter thought with a heavy frown. _It’s wrong in so many ways._ Here he was, leader of the Guard of Priwen, perhaps one of the most fearsome and strongest vampire hunters to walk these lands, feeling like a schoolboy with a crush on one of the most powerful Ekons to ever come into existence. It was sinful, it was shameful, and it would no doubt end with one of them killing the other.

And he still wanted the Ekon no less.

He mulled over these thoughts for weeks—since he had watched the vampire walk away from him in the cemetery. Though the hunter loathed to admit it, he was growing restless while awaiting that handsome vampire’s return.

 _What if he’s dead?_ McCullum could not stop the thought before it crossed his mind, and he grimaced. He conjured up the image of some hideous, deformed skal hunched over the doctor’s broken body. Another Ekon with its fangs buried into the good doctor’s neck, draining him dry, as those pale blue eyes looked away in a haunting sort of defeat.

 _No,_ Geoffrey thought, throwing off his coat and sitting on the edge of his desk. He rolled up his sleeves casually. _Reid would never lose to some lowly skal or lesser Ekon. And Reid sure as hell wouldn’t go down without a fight._

He remembered how fiercely the vampire had given it to him so many weeks ago within the upper floor of the hospital. In a matter of several measly minutes, even with him riding high on King Arthur’s blood and supposedly at his strongest, the vampire had subdued him with an almost playful effort. He knew that Reid was holding back for some unknown reason, but he was still ferocious at the thought of losing his dear doctor friend, no matter how guilty the bastard may have been. McCullum could hardly fathom just how terrifying the Ekon would be at the prospect of losing the city and all the innocents that accompanied it.

“Where are you, Reid? Prove to me you really ended this nightmare,” the hunter mumbled, moving towards the window to gaze outside as he pulled a cigarette from the stash he kept on the windowsill.

“Oh, dear hunter, no need to worry yourself on my behalf,” a low, but smooth voice erupted suddenly from the other side of the open window, making McCullum fumble and drop his cigarette with a quiet swear. “I can assure you; I ended this nightmare."

“Damnit, leech,” McCullum growled, stepping away from the window as the vampire doctor peered in at him with a too-pleasant smile. “Why in God’s name are you here? Are you trying to get yourself killed?”

“May I?” The Ekon asked, gesturing in towards the hunter’s office. McCullum gave a cursory nod and the vampire slipped inside silently. “And not particularly, hence why I used the window instead of the Priwen’s front door.”

Dr. Reid eye’s met Geoffrey’s, and he narrowed his own in concern for the hunter. He reached out to gently touch the hunter’s face and turned it just slightly.

McCullum froze, sucking in a breath as his stomach knotted at the icy tenderness of the doctor’s hand.

“You look unwell,” the vampire mused, glancing over the other man carefully. “Have you been eating enough? Have you been sleeping well?”

Geoffrey snapped himself out of his stupor and shrugged out of the doctor’s placid grip at once.

“Yes, leech, I’m fine,” he mumbled, feeling much warmer suddenly.

The doctor nodded and turned to face the hunter again before giving him a triumphant smile.

“I assume you’d like to know about what happened after I left and the results of the epidemic,” he stated, and McCullum folded his arms across his broad chest and leaned against the wall with an inquisitive look. “Very well, I shall explain everything.”

And he did.

The vampire went on to tell the hunter the strangest tale of his creation that the hunter has ever heard. He pointed out flaws in the research that Priwen had gathered on William Marshal and his doing—telling instead that he had stopped the previous epidemic, not orchestrated it. He told of a furious bloody queen who was responsible for all of this, who he had carefully sent back to a long slumber. The doctor regretfully disclosed that Swansea had been indirectly responsible for this, experimenting with tainted blood from another vampire, that red-headed leech that the good doctor so often ran around with. Just as he was finishing talking about that red-haired Ekon, the hunter cut the vampire off at once.

“And let me guess,” McCullum lowly queried. “She wanted you to join her in that fancy castle of hers over in Scotland? Just the two of you, locked away like the monsters you are?”

Upon Dr. Reid’s silence, McCullum sneered.

“What’d you tell her?” He demanded, feeling a strange sense of growing warmth in his chest. He felt heated and angry at the prospect of the vampire doctor going away to Scotland, especially with that lady leech.

“She did offer me her room in the castle,” Dr. Reid confessed, making McCullum abruptly turn away with a snarl now plastered to his face.

“Well, that’s just peachy,” the hunter replied in a growl. “You can just run off with her and live happily ever after as two free leeches now that the city’s saved and we’re all in debt to you.”

 _Why am I so angry about this?_ Geoffrey thought, gritting his teeth. _Reid can run around with whatever woman he damn well wants, and it doesn’t concern me…so why does the thought of it make me so pissed?_ “

McCullum—Geoffrey,” the vampire softly responded, reaching out and taking the hunter by the arm. “Are you…are you angry? Jealous, perhaps? Of Lady Ashbury?”

Heat rushed to his face, but he relaxed into the other man’s gentle touch almost instantly.

“Why in God’s name would you think that, Reid? Don’t flatter yourself,” McCullum hissed, but he still remained close to the Ekon and within his grasp.

The vampire began trailing frigid, but gentle fingers along the hunter’s bare arms and the hunter could hardly resist leaning into that touch.

“I said no,” the Ekon quietly commented.

McCullum froze.

“What?” He demanded, looking fiercely into the Ekon’s bright eyes.

“I said no,” Dr. Reid repeated. “I told Lady Ashbury that I wanted to remain here, in London, so that I can finish off the last of the infected skal population and finish treating patients infected with influenza. I also just did not wish to spend the rest of my eternity cooped up in that crumbling castle with her.”

The hunter could hardly believe what he heard as the vampire went on. His heart raced with the strange sense of relief that now flooded through him. 

“Not that I won’t go visit,” he concluded. “I promised her that I would keep her company and stay with her for a few nights at a time. But purely out of friendship and so that she doesn't get so lonely there by herself. It has been arranged that there will be cattle that are cared for by a human who trusts her—so she doesn’t have to feed off of the castle’s rats. That human will also keep an eye on things around the castle during the day while the lady sleeps.”

The entire time that the Ekon spoke, Geoffrey found himself unable to tear his eyes away from the Ekon’s full, soft-looking lips. He wanted them pressed to his once more, as they had been weeks ago at their fight’s conclusion. He knew they would feel just as wonderful as they looked. He swallowed hard, willing his imagination to slow down and not get him too worked up while in the vampire’s presence.

 _Get it together,_ _McCullum,_ the hunter forced the thought down.

“Well, I guess I’ll be seeing you around, then,” McCullum offered, internally hoping to hear agreement from the doctor, and to his pleasure, the vampire smiled.

“Yes, so it seems,” Dr. Reid replied with a toothy grin. “We may run into each other in the field, and of course, should you ever find yourself in need of medical attention, you know where to find me.”

The hunter nodded as the vampire headed back towards the window.

“Until next time, dear hunter.”


	3. A Pleasured Patrol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoffrey is doing a late night patrol and finds himself in a rather shocking, but not unpleasant, situation as he witnesses the vampire doctor in the most intimate of scenarios. Shit's getting steamy, y'all. You've been warned. Sexual content ahead. Enjoy.

Geoffrey McCullum stared dully out the open window of the cramped room within a vacant building that Priwen often used for stakeouts or breaks during longer patrols. He had a small set of binoculars that he made use of through occasionally watching the streets with them, but it almost felt useless lately. Ever since Dr. Reid had returned and stopped the Disaster, it appeared that the skal population had dwindled dramatically. Even the appearance of malevolent Ekons or wild Vulkods seemed to have decreased. Whether it was all Reid’s doing, or just some product of the Disaster’s defeat was unknown to Geoffrey, but he cared more about the ends rather than the means.

 _The less leeches, the better,_ the man thought as he scanned over some of the older buildings across the empty plaza across from him.

At that thought, there was a slight movement in the ruined apartment just across the street—barely a hint of a shadow moving swiftly underneath the flickering lightbulb hanging over where the red door should have been. It was higher up off the ground, where no human could have reached since the stairs had long since crumbled and removed an easy way up to the room. The entire front wall had crumbled, revealing a dilapidated old loft that was complete with a grimy, twin-sized mattress, a few antique trunks for storage space, and a workbench that seemed recently used given the amount of fresh supplies and notebooks scattered across it.

 _Reid,_ the hunter figured at the sight of the used workbench. At this realization, the vampire doctor stepped form the shadows and into the center of that ruined apartment. He wore his usual dapper getup, though it appeared a bit displaced, as if he were recently involved in some scuffle and he were retreating here to regroup.

 _He must use this place as a hideout or workplace on the way to Whitechapel,_ McCullum guessed.

He used his binoculars, keeping them trained on the Ekon who was now slipping off his long overcoat and draping it across the tiny bed in the corner. At the sight of the vampire, the hunter’s eyes went wide as he witnessed the Ekon unbuttoning his vest and shrugging out of it promptly before those dexterous fingers unfastened the buttons of his fine shirt.

Dr. Reid’s pale and broad chest stood out starkly, even in the dim light of that loft, and as McCullum greedily drank in the sight that was the exposed Ekon, he took note of several jagged and off-colored scars that dusted the vampire’s chest and lower abdomen. The hunter could feel the heat creeping up his body and into his cheeks as he practically drooled over the vampire’s well-defined body that came only from years of discernible hard work.

 _What the hell is he doing? Is he injured? Caring for a wound?_ Geoffrey wondered, trying to ignore the new way that his trousers began to feel just slightly too tight for him. _He has to be getting ready to bandage himself up, he’s—oh my God—_

McCullum sucked in a sharp breath, eyes wild at the new-found sight that blessed him of the good doctor now reaching and unzipping his own trousers. He slid them down over his hips, along with silk undergarments, and sent them to the floor. The Ekon then stepped out of them carefully after kicking off his well-polished shoes, revealing a cock that was sizable, flushed, and engorged with blood from apparent arousal that was just to the hunter’s liking.

 _He’s touching himself,_ the hunter realized, head clouded and dizzy with his own longing over such a gorgeous man in such an intimate moment. _I should leave him be. This is incredibly private and obviously not meant for me._

How could he possibly tear his eyes away from the perfectly sinful sight of the object of all his latest thoughts and desires? Especially when he sat across the plaza like this looking positively wanton at the aspect of something so crude. It almost seemed like this should have been beneath the doctor, but Geoffrey supposed that he was still a man with needs that he obviously had a difficult time satisfying.

Though the hunter gave a half-hearted attempt to cease his perverse invasion of the vampire’s privacy, he swore lowly and ogled at the Ekon who now sat down at the edge of the bed and ran delicate fingers over himself. The vampire tipped his head back and seemed to sigh in bliss, grasping at his own cock and began to slowly stroke it.

 _Fuck yes,_ McCullum thought, gritting his teeth a bit too harshly and reaching down to run a hand over his own stiff length. He hissed at just how painfully turned on he was, unable to divert his eyes away from the sight of the vampire pleasuring himself for even one second. As the Ekon’s pace quickened, he spread his legs slightly wider, and the hunter groaned and forced his own trousers down to palm at himself desperately.

“Want me,” Geoffrey breathed, staring at that seductive vision before him. “I want you to want me. Need me…hell—”

McCullum broke off in a low, throaty moan at the mere thought of the doctor touching himself to thoughts of him. The hunter wondered just how impossibly perfect the vampire’s cool hand around his overheated cock would feel. He knew the Ekon would be gentle, but firm, offering the precise amount of skill needed to bring him off. The thought of being the object of the Ekon’s fantasies now was driving the hunter absolutely mad with need.

Geoffrey picked up the pace, thrusting messily into his own hand, hips stuttering a bit as he leaned more out the window and strained enough to hear one of the raspy moans that the vampire had uttered.

 _Close, so fucking close,_ McCullum thought, practically whimpering at the way his prick throbbed and wept for the other man. _Need to see it. God, I need to see him come._

He kept his gaze on the doctor, who was now growling lowly, thrusting frantically into his own hand with his head tipped back in sheer pleasure. The way his mouth was open in a small gasp, fangs glinting even in the poor lighting, signaled the vampire’s impending climax very clearly to the hunter. 

_Think of me,_ Geoffrey willed at the vampire, almost as if he could mesmerize the Ekon into doing his bidding. _Think of me as I do you. God, I want you. Want to please you…want to make you mine._

McCullum’s fantasy swept him up and carried him away.

He could envision himself sitting on that tiny bed in the loft across from him, with the doctor seated firmly on his lap. His own cock would be buried deeply inside the Ekon, who would be riding him out and placing sloppy kisses all over him. Oh, how he would make the vampire scream and beg for the hunter—beg for release. He desperately imagined how the Ekon would sound when pleading to be filled completely by the hunter. Lust thrummed through the hunter and he almost came right there, tipping dangerously towards the edge of his orgasm at the thought.

Across the way, the Ekon actually uttered a low growl, clenching suddenly as his release hit him and came in spurts across his pallid hand.

 _Fuck yes, Jonathan!_ Geoffrey excitedly thought with a groan, unable to hold back another second longer and spilling all over himself with a shocked gasp. He came so incredibly hard that his vision went white for a few brief moments. He was gasping for breath and when he was finally able to focus, somehow the vampire had cleaned himself and put his trousers back on. In another minute, the Ekon was fully dressed again, well put together as any West End gentleman could be, and he was out onto the landing with a swift shadow jump later.

 _Shit,_ the hunter helplessly realized. _What did I just do? God, I will never be able to look at him the same again. I’m going to be thinking about this for a long time._

He pressed his face to the cool pane of glass above him, closing his eyes and grimacing slightly as shame slowly overtook him. He sighed softly and shook his head as he began gathering up his trousers and attempting to put himself back together.

_Until next time, leech._


	4. Bloodied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCullum and his men are hunting the source of some recent human disappearances and the growing number of bodies found around the docks. When things appear grim, the vampire doctor may be exactly the kind of help that our hunter needs. A warning of violence and bloody descriptors ahead.

Autumn was in full swing now as the night air turned crisp and sent frigid shivers down the spines of all the Priwen men. McCullum had recently received a number of anonymous complaints to the Guard about bodies turning up near the docks. He had rounded up a small group of his men a few nights ago and they did an investigation and found trails of blood going around the perimeter of the night asylum.

“Think it’s the Sad Saint?” One of the veterans of the vampire hunting game, a dark-haired man by the name of Tanner, asked. “Think he’s finally gone mad and started going after asylum inhabitants?”

“Hampton? Nah,” the other hunter, a much younger blond-haired rookie by the name of O’Shea, commented. “He wouldn’t hurt a fly. Before Priwen, I had nowhere to go, so I stayed at the asylum for a night or two every once in a while. One time, there was a fight between some other people who were staying there, and the Sad Saint got dragged into it. He let these two men just hit him while he prayed for them.”

“It’s also much too controlled to be a wild skal,” McCullum finally interrupted the pair. “If the Sad Saint has really given in to his nature, there’d be a much worse mess around here. More bodies, too.”

“What could it be, sir?” Tanner curiously questioned, raising an eyebrow and glancing at the larger man before him.

McCullum appeared none too pleased to be out on the docks tonight.

“It’s a much stronger leech, toying with us,” the leader of Priwen responded emotionlessly. “Be on your guard, lads.”

The three of them followed the fresh bloodstains all around the docks, heading just beyond the night shelter’s vicinity. As they neared a small slope that led up to what Geoffrey knew was a dead end, low snarls could unexpectedly be heard as the other two guards tensed and readied their weapons.

McCullum silently signaled for the two men to fall in behind him as he took point and moved towards the sounds of some beast viciously growling.

The streetlamp suddenly burst, causing darkness to overtake the cramped alley that McCullum had just started up.

“Light,” the hunter hissed at his men, and Tanner fumbled quickly to try and yank a torch from his pack.

“What’s the matter, hunter? Afraid of the dark?” a deep, but smooth voice sounded, startling all three hunters, and making McCullum jump slightly. More ugly snarls could be heard, followed by the loud grinding of teeth and it made McCullum take a slight step back.

Tanner finally struck a match and lit his torch, causing dim light from the flame to illuminate the area surrounding the trio.

McCullum suddenly locked eyes with a very pale, dark-haired, finely-dressed man who shadow-jumped and landed several feet in front of him. This unknown Ekon held up a hand in warning at something that was obscured in the shadows behind him, and whatever was there lurking in the darkness uttered a hideous shriek in response.

“Priwen,” the Ekon commented with a thin frown. “I was honestly hoping for someone else.”

“Who else is going to kill you?” McCullum growled, raising his shotgun menacingly and scowling further at the sharp laugh the Ekon replied with.

“Certainly not any of you,” he brazenly answered. He appeared as if he has never had to sully his own hand, so McCullum was mildly confused at the prospect of seeing this vampire who was more West End lord than a brawler attempt to fight him or any of his men. Still, the leader of the Guard was not about to let his guard down around any leech.

“You’re responsible for these disappearances?” McCullum accused, and the Ekon, to his surprise, gave a small shrug.

“Well, not directly,” he answered the hunter. “But he is.”

He gestured back towards the shadows again, drawing out another beastly set of snarls from whatever manner of monster remained on standby for the Ekon.

“Truthfully, I do not wish to harm any humans,” the Ekon said, this time drawing out a laugh as the lead hunter rolled his eyes in disbelief. “I prefer the humans come to me willingly in the Club.”

 _He’s Ascalon then,_ McCullum suddenly realized. _Makes perfect sense. Those bastards will ruin everything eventually._

“Look, I can give you a small lead if you’d like to run now,” the Ekon continued. “You see, my pet here is rather hungry, as am I, but we both are waiting for something much sweeter than a few grimy humans. There’s a certain Ekon traitor that we both are just dying to get our fangs on.”

“Reid,” McCullum whispered as understanding hit him so hard, he almost physically stumbled. He knew the good doctor had once cooperated with whatever dealings the Ascalon Club typically were involved in. He also knew that period of peace between the doctor and the Club was rather short-lived. His trigger finger ached to shoot the bastard before him, but he was also intrigued to know why Ascalon was now targeting the vampire doctor.

The Ekon before him bared his fangs at the mention of the other vampire.

“Dr. Reid must pay for his betrayal of Ascalon,” the Ekon snarled. “And I’m more than happy to punish him. I’ve had my eye on him for much longer than he has even been an Ekon, and this is how I am repaid? No, I’m going to devour that sweet, but pitiful excuse of an Ekon. I’ll finally make him mine.”

The blast from the shotgun rang out clearly.

The Ekon stumbled backwards with a pained hiss.

“Kill them,” he cried, waving a hand in the direction of the three hunters.

“Get back!” McCullum commanded, stumbling as the new threat lurched from the shadows that seemed to surround them.

It was a sewer beast. Much larger than any human could ever be and with sharp, hungry claws and fangs that were now gnashing together as it barreled at the leader of Priwen. Those claws grazed McCullum’s arm, slashing through his coat and shirt with ease, and ripping apart the flesh of his upper extremity. Warm blood began to gush from the wound as another blast from the shotgun was squeezed off in retaliation by the hunter.

O’Shea began unloading rounds from his pistol into the beast, as Tanner unsheathed his sword with one fluid motion and was instantly at McCullum’s side. Before McCullum could move, however, the Ekon surprised him. The Ascalon Ekon launched himself at the leader of the Guard, grabbing him tightly and hauling him to the side of the area and latching onto him with a sturdy grip.

“Slaughter those two,” the Ekon commanded, somehow controlling the sewer beast as it raged and ignored McCullum now, instead opting to go after his men. “Let’s see why you are so interested in our mutual newborn friend.”

The Ekon clamped down on McCullum’s arm much too tight, causing him to cry out in pain and disgust as the Ekon raked his tongue and fangs across the bleeding gash on his arm.

“How foul,” the Ekon commented with a grimace at the taste of the blood on his lips now. “So full of hatred.”

His pupils were blown wide suddenly, as he grinned hideously with those bloodstained teeth. The Ekon understood at once.

“Yes, so full of hatred, but none for sweet, good Dr. Reid, am I right?” He teased. His breath was heavy and hot against the hunter’s ear. McCullum hated the obsessive way that the doctor's name fell off of this wretched vampire's lips.

“He is rather handsome, isn’t he?" The Ekon continued, "I've always found him to be. Especially in that intimate position that you were so blessed to see him in. It must have been thrilling to watch. I’m adoring this memory of yours. Thank you for sharing.”

McCullum’s face went red with heat upon horrible realization that this Ekon now knew that he had watched the vampire pleasuring himself several nights ago. He also knew his true feelings towards Dr. Reid, and he felt his stomach flip at the thought of what this Ekon would do to the vampire doctor. “Leave Reid alone,” McCullum growled, but was interrupted by the sudden choked off scream that erupted from Tanner.

The sewer beast had latched onto his arm, dragging claws down it and shredding through skin with ease. McCullum writhed desperately in the grasp of the Ekon as he prepared to tell O’Shea to retreat and get help.

The sewer beast suddenly communicated its own shriek as it was sent toppling backwards by strange attack. A mass of black tendrils exploded from underneath the beast, impaling the creature, and holding it suspended in the air for a brief moment. Before the monster could react, a familiar Ekon launched himself at the beast.

Dr. Reid appeared from the shadows in the blink of an eye and was all over the sewer beast. With immense strength that only an Ekon could possess, the vampire snapped the creature’s arm and shoved it back down onto the ground. He pounced again, this time latching himself onto the beast over its chest, using his own powerful hands to pin the creature in place. Sharp fangs had met the beast’s throat as the soft sounds of a vampire drinking filled the area. The creature screeched and gave a weak attempt to writhe away from the doctor, but Dr. Reid held steady to the monster and continued with the task of draining the vicious beast dry.

“Let go of it, Reid!” The Ekon who had McCullum roared. “Let go, or I drain this human!”

Fangs pressed insistently against the side of Geoffrey’s neck and he squirmed, attempted to throw an elbow back, but he was held firmly in place. Before the Ekon could bite down on the hunter, there was a shocking chill that moved past the hunter and he shuddered as he felt it. The Ekon suddenly shrieked and loosened his hold, impaled by a fresh spear made entirely of dark blood.

“Shoot him,” Reid seemed to growl, though refusing to get off the sewer beast, and when O’Shea turned to face McCullum and the other Ekon with the determination of a man possessed, McCullum understood what Reid had intended to happen with that distraction.

O’Shea raised a crossbow and fired off several bolts consecutively that struck the Ekon directly in the face, just to the side of McCullum’s own head. McCullum felt the warmth of the Ekon’s blood splatter across the back of his neck, and as the Ekon loosened his hold on the hunter, Dr. Reid was swiftly on him.

The newborn Ekon shoved McCullum out of the way and hauled the other vampire off the ground, latching on and suckling deeply at the monster’s throat. He bit hard and tore violently at the flesh, viciously ripping into the neck while greedily lapping away all the blood that spilled from that gruesome wound. The Ekon went limp in the doctor’s arms, and slowly, Dr. Reid eventually lowered the now-drained Ekon to the ground.

McCullum hurried to the side of Tanner, who was still bleeding heavily from his arm, while clutching his own arm that still trickled blood.

“Reid, help,” he hissed, making the vampire immediately shadow jump over and lift Tanner off the ground with ease.

“You’ll need to come with me to the Pembroke,” Dr. Reid told them, breathing through his mouth, but controlling himself precisely. “You’ll both be fine, but we should hurry.”

He started off down the alley, moving quickly despite having a much larger man in his arms.

“McCullum, if you and your guard there could watch out for us, that would be immensely helpful,” the doctor stated. “Lord Finney may be gone, but he wasn’t the only member of Ascalon that would happily see me dead.”

“Aye,” the hunter responded, picking up his shotgun and hurrying after the vampire with O’Shea close behind.

Together, the four of them made haste for the hospital.


	5. Recovering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our dear hunter awakens at Pembroke feeling much better after the previous night's fight. He is left to deal with the vampire doctor's careful examination and care over his injuries that he sustained, and he can't help but feel deeper at the kindness he receives from the Ekon. Let's watch as McCullum stumbles through such a tender encounter with his precious Jonathan.

The hunter had awoken the following night, surprised at his surroundings.

He was in a standard hospital bed with a thin white blanket draped over him. He was shirtless and he now noticed that he had apparently been scratched up more than he remembered from the previous night’s tangle with that sewer beast and Ekon from the Ascalon Club. Fortunately, none of his wounds were very deep, aside from the one in his arm that now appeared expertly stitched up, cleaned, and wrapped.

 _Reid,_ McCullum remembered. _If you hadn’t been there…_

He was unable to think that next thought, but deep down, he knew damn well that the doctor’s arrival had been fortuitous for him and his men.

An older nurse entered the room and gave a slight start at the man who was now sitting up in bed, shirtless and examining his own abrasions.

“Oh, Mr. McCullum,” the nurse interrupted the hunter’s investigation of himself. “I see you are awake. I am Nurse Branagan, I’ll be taking care of you.”

She hurried Geoffrey’s bedside with a small glass and pitcher of water.

“Drink,” she firmly commanded while pouring water into the glass. “I shall fetch Dr. Reid for you. He said he wanted to examine you more once you had woken up.”

McCullum wondered what time it was, glancing out the window and feeling slightly guilty as the sun had just barely begun sinking below the horizon. He did not wish to wake the Ekon from his sleep.

“No rush, Nurse Branagan,” the hunter insisted. “If Dr. Reid is not around or awake yet, I can wait. Or perhaps someone else can have a look at me.”

“Nonsense,” the nurse flatly responded. “Dr. Reid is one of our brightest, and he gave specific instructions to me for you. He insists that he be the one to look after you and care for your wounds. He fears some severe infection that you could catch from them. Just a moment. I shall bring him here.”

She left the room almost immediately, leaving Geoffrey to stare at the glass of water beside his bed and the clipboard next to it that had his medical chart pinned to it.

He could not resist glancing over all the neat documentation left by the one and only Dr. Jonathan Reid. That smooth signature in black ink at the bottom following a lengthy set of instructions for the hunter, from bed rest to increased oral fluids to specialized wound care. It was easy to see why the doctor was so highly esteemed around the Pembroke with the amount of effort that he put into each of his patients, not to mention the fair outcomes that resulted from his skilled work. He wondered just how long the doctor had spent working on him when he and his men arrived at the Pembroke. He honestly could not remember much from last night—just that Tanner seemed to get the worst of it and that his own arm had been hurting. He really hoped his men were doing well now. 

The door to his room opened, interjecting McCullum’s thoughts, as the handsome doctor entered the room. Dr. Reid wore a different suit tonight, much darker than the usual one he sported. He wore a gray vest with a neatly-pressed, dark red tie that served as the only bit of color to the doctor’s ensemble.

 _He always looks so good,_ the hunter could not stop the thought before it crept to the front of his mind.

“Good evening, Mr. McCullum,” the vampire lowly greeted. He sounded sleepy, and as he approached and Geoffrey could get a better look into the doctor’s eyes, he did indeed seem tired. His eyes seemed more bloodshot than usual and Geoffrey wondered if the vampire had slept at all since last night. “How are you feeling?”

“Better,” the hunter answered. He sat up as the doctor gestured for him to do so and sucked in a breath as the vampire’s icy touch immediately went to chest. Despite those frigid fingers, McCullum felt himself growing warm from the careful way that the doctor touched him. He was sure the man was like this with all his patients, however, that confirmation did little to calm him down as the doctor’s hand wandered all over his chest and abdomen. The vampire palpated the hunter’s torso and gazed into McCullum’s face for any signs of discomfort.

“You do seem to be doing better. Tolerating pain much better, at least,” Dr. Reid murmured, eyes now carefully examining the hunter’s chest. Geoffrey held his breath, nervous energy crackling through his body as he felt exposed to the Ekon. McCullum’s cheeks grew hot at the thought of the doctor’s hands trailing even lower.

 _Fucking hell, snap out of it,_ the hunter thought, holding back a snarl. He was angry with himself for constantly losing focus around the other man so easily.

“Allow me to change your bandages and give some of your more worrisome wounds a thorough cleaning,” Dr. Reid told him, and Geoffrey nodded weakly.

He was still so breathless as the vampire’s skilled hands worked all over him. The Ekon never showed any signs of struggle at the sight of blood, dried or otherwise on his wrappings, and he remained fixated on tenderly caring for the hunter in a way that made the leader of Priwen feel flustered at the amount of concern he sensed from the doctor. Nobody had ever cared for him in such a way before, and it was affecting the hunter immensely.

"You'll be pleased to know that both of your men, even the one who seemed to have the most serious injuries, are doing well," the doctor commented, and Geoffrey sighed in relief. "Mr. Tanner has been stitched up and given strict orders of light activity only for the next two weeks. That means no vampire hunting for him during this time." 

The hunter nodded weakly in understanding. He truly did owe the doctor for his assistance during the previous night. 

“I, uh,” McCullum managed to rasp out, swallowing quickly and gaining better control over his uneasy voice. “I wanted to thank you for helping my men and I last night. In more ways than one. You saved us.”

“No need for that,” the doctor modestly replied. “I had been investigating the recent disappearances, as well. I smelled all the blood—your blood, and well…you can imagine how I found you.”

McCullum exhaled softly at that in surprise.

“How far away could you smell me?” He asked, making the vampire grimace a bit.

“From Whitechapel, at least,” the Ekon remembered. “I had just left after doing some rounds and I was heading more towards the docks because something felt off. I then smelled you and heard Mr. Tanner’s screams and I feared the worst, so I hurried to help.”

“Damn,” the hunter muttered. “Hell of a nose.”

The Ekon chuckled this time.

“No,” he replied, glancing away slightly. “I just am… _fond_ of your scent. It seems to be remembered very easily by my biology. I respond to it in… _leechy_ ways.”

The way the word rolled of his tongue, stolen from a page out of the vampire hunter’s book, made the vampire actually flash a toothy grin. He was hiding his embarrassment, McCullum realized. McCullum also realized that the idea of the Ekon being so affected by his scent and so powerfully drawn to it could arouse him to no end if he thought long enough about it. So, he tried not to, for the sake of not humiliating himself in front of the doctor now.

 _Say something more,_ McCullum told himself, willing this conversation to carry on as he noticed the doctor now finishing up with the wound care and wrapping.

“Let me make it up to you,” Geoffrey suddenly blurted, making the doctor raise a dark eyebrow curiously.

“Oh? And however do you intend to do that?” The Ekon questioned, voice laced with a humorous edge to it. He was enjoying the hunter’s banter greatly, and the more the hunter comprehended this, the more the hunter tripped over his words.

“Dinner?” McCullum offered, freezing suddenly, and wanting to smack himself for the proposal. “Err, rather—we can go out for people food and then leech—err, Ekon food. Or you can drink…from…me.”

He trailed off, noticing now the way the vampire’s eyes seemed to widen at this.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ he berated himself. _I have royally fucked up. You can't offer that to a bloody vampire!_

The Ekon’s eyes seemed so blue, but his pupils were suddenly blown wide. His nostrils flared briefly, and then he took an open-mouthed breath and turned away from the hunter slowly. McCullum’s mind reeled as he figured he had just completely obliterated any chance he may have had with the doctor.

“We shall discuss the latter part of your suggestion when the time comes,” Dr. Reid slowly started. He exhaled deeply again and set his supplies down on the counter facing away from Geoffrey, and now the hunter could see that the doctor’s hand were actually trembling in restraint. “For now, name your time, hunter, and I shall accompany you for dinner, as you say.” 

“Shit, really?” McCullum asked back in shock. He had not honestly believed that the doctor would agree to go out with him. The vampire turned, looking slightly more composed in the face, aside from the fangs that stuck out at the hunter as he continued breathing from his slightly-open mouth.

“Really,” Dr. Reid responded, going to wash his hands now and leaving the hunter stumbling to choose his next words more carefully.

“Tomorrow night?” Geoffrey offered, and he noticed the way the vampire paused at once.

 _Damn, eager much, McCullum? Am I too obvious?_ The hunter could not help but wonder. His heart was impossibly loud, and he could hear it roaring in his ears. When was the last time he had asked anyone out? Had he ever felt this nervous before? Why was he so nervous now? Was it always this hard to ask someone out for dinner?

 _What if he doesn't really like me and says no?_ The hunter could not shake off that scared feeling. A small part of him wanted to kick himself for thinking such juvenile thoughts and caring like this. He waited for the Ekon’s response as he tore himself apart with his own doubtful thoughts.

“Tomorrow I am occupied,” the vampire finally responded. “How about the following night? Tuesday night? Does that work with you?”

 _Hell yes,_ McCullum breathed in relief.

“Tuesday sounds perfect,” he practically blurted back, struggling slightly to contain himself. He melted inwardly at the smile the doctor now gave him as he turned back around to face him. The Ekon was much more controlled now and seemed back to his usual self.

“Until then, dear hunter,” the doctor told him, heading towards the door. “Rest easy tonight, for we shall have discharge instructions prepared for you by tomorrow night, perhaps.”

The vampire exited the room silently now, leaving the hunter alone to his enthusiastic thoughts.


	6. Monday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoffrey is falling harder for the vampire doctor. Obsessing and growing furious at the thought of the Ekon with anybody else. Our hunter laments over the prospect of going out with the good doctor and scrambles to try and find something appropriate to wear for the occasion. Harsh jealousy ensues as he catches the Ekon with someone else and our poor, jealous hunter almost ruins everything in his anger. All of this right before date night? Is it a sign of what's yet to come for the relationship between the hunter and the vampire?

Geoffrey had been dreaming.

He dreamed of chilly hands touching him in ways that he had never been touched before—all tender and concerned, all passion and warmth despite the cold temperature of the hands that played over him. Those hands gliding over his own chest, leaving a trail of fire behind as they scorched down his abdomen, reaching gloriously lower and thumbing at the zipper of his trousers. A silent offer that the hunter was more than willing to accept.

He was stripped bare so carefully, matching the pale nakedness of the man before him, and then there was a pair of wintry blue eyes staring down at him looking as though they desired him and only him. He loved it; he lived for it. Never before had he known such longing for another person, and he especially had never known the feeling of having that fierce yearning reciprocated. Strong hands brought him back to his dream, the fire returned and licked all the way up his body as smooth fingers just barely teased over his most private parts. His toes were curling, and he was reaching out for the black-haired man who leaned over him, his own fingers tangling in this desirable man’s locks and using the leverage to bring this man down to his lips.

They kissed like a battle that the hunter was determined to win, claiming the other man’s mouth for his own and absolutely melting at the heat growing from the tongue that rubbed deliciously against his. To the hunter’s delight, the other man wound his arms around his shoulders and groaned rather desperately.

“Take me,” he asked the hunter in such a silky, baritone voice that was hushed with need in a way that the hunter had never before heard in such close quarters. “I want to be yours. Have me, love me, do whatever you want to me. Geoffrey…please, I need you—”

The hunter lustfully growled and quickly flipped positions with the man in one fluid motion. He pressed his lover into the soft mattress and pushed himself up against him immediately. As his lower body met the other man’s, hardness firmly pressed to hardness, he witnessed his own control quickly slipping further away.

“So hot,” his lover breathed, voice straining as he began panting into the hunter’s ear. He looked up with those wild blue eyes and sloppily begged in a way that the hunter never thought he would receive from such a proper man. “Fuck me, please.”

Geoffrey awoke with a start, hissing at the violent ache coming from the part of him that had tented his bedsheets, and he swore lowly. The rapping at his office door had not ceased, and the hunter growled.

“What?” He snarled through clenched teeth as he sat up and squinted through the darkness of his room. He already missed being unconscious over whatever was about to bother him. He figured that this distraction would ruin his mood even further and he would not even be able to properly relieve himself later.

The door opened slowly, and the silhouette of a shorter man could be seen from the dim light of the hallway.

“Sorry sir,” a small voice began. “I thought you would be awake already. I’m really sorry, I did not mean to wake you.”

“Out with it,” McCullum growled, far too irritated to even care if his strained evidence of excitement could somehow be seen in the dark, as the familiar younger recruit entered his room and approached his bed.

“Uh, right,” the rookie mumbled before speaking clearly. “This letter came for you in the mail during the day, sir. It looks real important, so I wanted to bring it right up to you when I thought you’d be awake.”

McCullum took the mail from the recruit and nodded once at him.

“Seamus, right?” He questioned, and at the nod the younger man gave him, he continued. “Thanks. You’re free to go. Dismissed.”

The rookie, Seamus Flanagan, turned and hurried out of the room, pulling the door shut as he passed through it.

McCullum sighed at the blissful silence as he got out of bed and slipped into his trousers that were sitting on the chair near his bed. He crossed the room, shirtless and barefooted still, and he sat down at his desk and clicked on the tiny lamp. Flinching slightly from the sudden incursion of bright light, he squinted until his vision adjusted and he could finally make out the neat script on the letter.

It was addressed to a _“Mr. Geoffrey McCullum of Priwen”_ and it had an unknown return address listed revealing that whoever had sent him this letter lived somewhere in the West End. The familiar handwriting and that address gave him a fairly clear idea of who this letter was from, and he found his heart beating a tad faster as he used his knife to slice open the top of the envelope at once. He pulled out some thick parchment and began reading the neat, black cursive on the page.

It read:

Dearest Geoffrey,

I thank you for you inviting me out with you tomorrow, I am very much looking forward to it. If it isn’t so bold of me to assume control of the evening, I would like to suggest a restaurant for us to dine at. It’s in the West End and used to be one of my favorites. I believe you will find its menu to your liking, as well as its alcohol selection. I’ve written down the address of the place at the bottom of this letter for you. I shall meet you there about an hour after sundown. I want to treat you, so please do not worry yourself. You made a rather tempting offer to me that I may accept once we are finished at the restaurant. Afterwards, I would like to invite you to my manor for conversation and company with me. I eagerly await tomorrow with you.

Warmly yours,

Jonathan E. Reid.

 _Shite,_ Geoffrey thought, panic swelling inside of him. _West End? I can’t compete with West End. What the hell am I supposed to wear?_

Reid was a doctor, he obviously had and came from money, but McCullum had never given much thought as to just how wealthy the vampire may have been. Regardless, he knew that wearing any of his usual comfy, warm, and all rather worn outfits would leave him far underdressed and inappropriate for the occasion. He had money saved up, and he sighed slightly, knowing full well that he was about to exhaust his savings with buying a nice suit, but he needed help in picking something out. He needed some guidance, as he grasped that he would not be able to come up with any even half as sophisticated as what the doctor usually went around in.

McCullum finished dressing and quietly slipped out into the hallway. He walked towards the room at the end of the hall and listened if he could hear anyone on the other side of the wooden door. Upon realizing that the captain was in his room, he gave the door a brief knock.

“Come in,” a low voice called back from the other side, and Geoffrey entered to find the captain, his second-in-command, Matthew O’Connor, sitting at the wide desk in the center of the room.

“Oh, hello sir,” O’Connor responded. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Geoffrey swallowed, approaching the dark red-headed man slowly.

“I, uh, could use some advice,” the leader of the Guard started, making the captain raise an eyebrow curiously.

“What sort?” He pressed, and McCullum sighed, sitting down in the leathery chair across the desk from the captain. The hunter sighed louder and shook his head. He would be blunt and just say it. There was no point in dancing around this any longer and wasting precious time he could be using to prepare for the outing.

“I have a date,” the hunter flatly responded, ignoring the amused look that crept onto the captain’s face. “Tomorrow night, in the West End.”

The captain whistled.

“Well, look at you being all fancy,” O’Connor said with a laugh. “I joke, but good for you, sir. You could use a breather and some personal time away from here. So, who is the lucky lady? Anyone I would know? West End is a small place, and I assume you didn’t pick it, so that means she comes from there.”

 _Damn, he’s good,_ McCullum swallowed. _There’s a reason he’s my second._

“Don’t tell me,” O’Connor went on, looking even more entertained. “It’s that cute little lass that works in her mother’s shop? Or how about that fiery gal who stands on the corner and shouts about suffrage for ladies? Both of them seem your type. Please, though, don’t tell me it’s that crazy woman who wanders the back streets raving about the rats and blood.”

“It’s none of them, and it’s none of your business,” McCullum growled, rolling his eyes, and turning away swiftly. “Look, I just need advice on what to wear. Clearly my ‘Sunday best’ isn’t the same caliber as what the rest of the toffs have over there. I have some money and wanted to buy a nicer suit.”

The captain smirked but held back another laugh.

“Fine, McCullum, you got me,” O’Connor answered. “I’ll help you. We can stop at a tailor over there and we’ll scout out what some of the gentlemen around the West End are wearing these days.”

“Really?” The hunter breathed, “I didn’t think you’d actually want to waste your night running around with me.”

“Nonsense, Geoffrey,” the captain waved him off. “You’re my best friend, like a brother to me. I’d love to help dress you up as something other than the grimy soldier you usually look like. Especially if it’s to see you off with some rich West End lady.”

McCullum swallowed, ignoring the part about his partner being a woman, and then smiled.

“Thanks, Matt,” he responded. “You ready now? I’ll grab my coat and meet you out front.”

He exited the captain’s office and doubled back to his room to fetch his overcoat before heading down to the first floor and out the main doors of the Priwen headquarters. The captain was already there waiting on him near the front gate, and the two of them started off in the direction of the West End.

Upon arriving and slipping through the ugly brown gate that blocked off the West End’s quarantine zone after picking the lock on it, Geoffrey was slightly put off at just how alive this part of the city was even at this time of night. Shops were still open, lights were still on, and people still bustled around going about whatever lordly business they had to attend to on behalf of their estates. These people all made strange eye contact with the Priwen’s leader and his second-in-command, the two of them standing out dramatically from the finely-cut clothes that the West End residents often wore.

“Always hated coming here,” McCullum murmured, feeling anxious at the thought of running into the vampire doctor here suddenly. The captain nodded once in solemn agreement.

“So, where’s this restaurant that you’re going to?” He asked the hunter, “We should go scope it out and then we can determine just how casual or formal you need to be.”

It seemed like a solid idea, so McCullum led the way to the dimly-lit eatery that Reid have given him instructions to meet at. Once they neared the window, approaching the building, the sight that met Geoffrey left him frozen in place.

“Damn, quite fancy,” O’Connor commented. “Looks like it’s formal for you.”

The hunter could hardly hear the captain however, feeling blood rushing to his face as he began growing hot with anger.

Sitting in the restaurant at a small table near the window, in broad visibility of the hunter, was none other than the man of his licentious dreams. Dr. Reid was dressed finely in that black suit, but this time with a white vest and black tie, and he was across from another man who was just as finely-dressed as him. This other man had short, black hair and he wore some wide spectacles, and he looked absolutely giddy to be in the doctor’s presence and talking to him. Reid had a small plate of food in front of him and he had been pushing the food around with silverware to make it appear as if he had eaten some of it, but Geoffrey knew better.

His feet carried him before he even realized what was happening, and he approached the window further.

Dr. Reid had glanced up at a timely moment and caught sight of the rather enraged-looking hunter, who merely scowled back at him. McCullum rolled his eyes at the doctor, before turning his back and shaking his head.

“Forget it,” the hunter suddenly growled to the captain, who looked at him in surprise. “This was a mistake.”

Before O’Connor could reply, there was a small shout from behind them.

“Geoffrey!” a voice carried to them, and the pair of them turned to see a familiar vampire standing nearby.

“Fuck off, Reid,” McCullum snarled, “I’m in no mood for whatever it is you want from me.”

He lashed out, but he was nursing his heart that was breaking painfully slow. Disappointment sunk low in his gut and felt heavy. He wanted to punch something, he wanted to run all the way back home and curl up in his bed and forget all about that tricky leech. 

“Go back to whatever fancy man you left sitting in there,” he lowly added, ignoring the strange look that the captain inquisitively gave him.

“I’m going to go wait by the tailor’s, Geoffrey,” O’Connor quickly dismissed himself, leaving the hunter standing alone with the vampire.

The doctor raised his hands innocently and lowered his voice.

“You misunderstand, Geoffrey,” the Ekon tried, making McCullum involuntarily exhale, sounding less like a man and more like a furious serpent hissing.

“I think I understand just fine, leech,” the hunter growled back. “You’re playing me, and I was a fool for thinking that you were any different than the soulless beast that you really are.”

At that, the doctor paused, narrowing his eyes, and gazing intensely at the hunter.

“Geoffrey…are you jealous again?” He questioned softly, and McCullum scowled. “Please, don’t be. There is no need. As I said before, you misunderstand me. There isn’t anything more between that man in there and I than a strictly professional relationship. His name is Dr. Strickland, and we are colleagues at the Pembroke. He has taken great interest in my hematological studies and has devised some research of his own that I looked over for him a few days ago and found flaws in. He wanted to have dinner tonight and allow me to assist him in making correction to his methods and study.”

The hunter was silent, scanning the vampire and trying to feel out if the Ekon was lying. He sensed nothing but sincerity in those brilliant blue eyes, and he couldn’t help but feel swayed by those eyes that he saw so much of in his dreams.

“I believe you,” he grunted. “Sorry for overreacting.”

“It is fine, dear hunter,” Dr. Reid replied with a gentle smile. He leaned in this time after glancing to ensure that nobody was around to see it. “I am truly looking forward to spending the night with you tomorrow,” he breathed against Geoffrey’s ear, making him still and his heart skipped a beat. The vampire then pressed the softest of kisses first against the hunter’s ear, then against the hunter’s cheek.

McCullum gasped slightly at that as the Ekon pulled back and smiled again, that pleased grin causing Geoffrey to feel breathless.

“Until tomorrow, my hunter,” the vampire spoke. “Take care, now.”


	7. Tuesday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here, y'all. The first part of the night we've all been waiting for. Our hunter finally gets to go have a lovely evening with the vampire that he has come to deeply care for. Dr. Reid, so gentlemanly and always too compassionate, tells Geoffrey a rather daring piece of information about himself that lights Geoffrey aflame with renewed purpose.

He wore an appealing suit—it had cost him nearly a year and a half’s worth of savings.

His fine trousers fit him exactly right, hugging him in all the perfect places. He had opted for a lighter gray vest and at attractive midnight blue shirt. His jacket matched his pants and he even sported a silky black tie that O’Connor had tied for him before he left. He made sure that he was well-bathed and smelling heavily of soap and aftershave, his teeth appeared pearly white, his beard had been trimmed, and he even had gotten a haircut—cropping down the sides in his preferred undercut and smoothing back the longer length of his dark locks on the top of his head.

For perhaps the first time in his life, the hunter felt handsome when he had left Priwen. There was a fresh spring to his step, and he felt alive as he walked out onto the street under the moonlight and dim lamps that lined the road. He had groomed himself more thoroughly than ever before, he found a small pamphlet on table etiquette that he had memorized, and he had been practicing relaxing his face in front of a mirror in order to appear more approachable for the entire hour before he started dressing. The hunter desperately hoped that this was on tier with the gentlemen from the West End, and he hoped even more that this was to Dr. Reid’s liking.

“Sir,” a low voice interrupted the hunter’s thoughts. “May I help you? Do you have a reservation?”

Geoffrey’s heart sped slightly, and he nervously turned to face the stylish host of the restaurant that was now staring down at him from the small podium out front of the building.

“I’m waiting for someone,” McCullum answered with a polite smile. “Should be here any moment.”

The other man shrugged and left Geoffrey standing there, who was trying to persuade himself of those words.

 _Damnit, where is Reid?_ He thought, panicking just slightly. _He said an hour after sundown. God, I hate the way these people here look at me. It is like they can see right through me. If these bumbling toffs can, surely that clever Ekon will._

He turned around, back to the restaurant and suddenly spotted the familiar vampire coming down the sidewalk towards him.

 _Reid_ , Geoffrey gave an inward sigh and willed himself not to start grinning like a fool upon sight of the Ekon. _Oh damn, he looks so good…_

It was true, almost as if the doctor had worn his best suit. The hunter recognized the suit’s pattern and was able to guess the maker of it just from his research at the tailor’s shop from last night. He knew that ensemble was far from cheap. It seemed eternally out of the price range of the hunter. Upon that thought, Geoffrey suddenly felt more nervous than he had ever felt before.

 _I have stared sewer beasts in the eyes and tangled with the claws of some of the most powerful bloodsuckers out there,_ McCullum thought, attempting to reassure himself, but failing. _Then again, none of them were dressed quite like this. And none of them ever smiled at me quite like that._

The doctor wore a rather dapper suit that was all black with a very muted gray vest, a perfectly pressed white shirt, and a crimson tie with a matching handkerchief folded expertly in his breast pocket. His shoes were polished, his hair had been neatly combed back, and it appeared that he also had trimmed his beard for the occasion. All of this accented the vampire’s features and overall demeaner perfectly. That red suited the Ekon, Geoffrey could not help but think. It was noticeable amidst all that dark color, standing out in a classy and refined manner. It was alluring as all sin, a shade of red to indicate sheer passion, and it was doing a fine job of sparking that within the hunter. It also hinted at danger, that only a vampire doctor could ever be or know.

“Good evening, Geoffrey,” Dr. Reid pleasantly greeted. He paused and drank in the sight that was the hunter and his smile curved even further upward. Geoffrey thought he heard a pleased rumble come from the vampire, and he wanted to squirm under the Ekon’s intense blue stare.

“My goodness, Mr. McCullum,” the vampire coolly commented. “You clean up rather well, if you don’t mind my saying.”

Geoffrey swallowed hard, relief washing over him so much that it physically ached.

“You think so?” The hunter breathed, calming himself and controlling his tone before it became too excited much too quickly. The doctor nodded and placed a hand on Geoffrey’s bicep to admire the fine material more intimately.

“Hm, yes,” the vampire leaned into the hunter and practically purred low enough for just Geoffrey’s ears. “Good enough to eat.”

McCullum sucked in a sharp breath suddenly, eyes wide at the doctor’s jest and feeling his heart bound quickly at the thoughts that now invaded his mind. Yes, he would let the vampire do that to him. Oh, so willingly, he would let the Ekon put lips and teeth to his throat right here on the street if that was the vampire’s desire. He had no clue what changed in him so radically, but he was beginning to find that he was alright with the idea of letting the good doctor do a lot of different things to him.

“Speaking of, you must be famished,” the doctor spoke. “Come on, I reserved us a table.”

The pair of them of them were escorted into the post little eatery upon Dr. Reid just pleasantly greeting the restaurant host out front. Apparently, the man was very well known here, and from the way so many ladies and gentlemen inside stopped to say hello to him or to ask him how he and his mother were doing. It seemed that he was rather popular with much of the West End crowd. Geoffrey found himself wishing again that they had gone elsewhere for this outing, wanting to crawl right out of his very skin and hide from the scrutinizing faces that watched him and the doctor. Even more so from the hushed whispers these people around him managed.

 _They know who I am, think about how this looks,_ he slowly realized. Scandalous—the most prominent surgeon and hematologist in all of London, if not England, or perhaps the world, caught with some rough piece of trade, a brawler from the streets. It could strain the doctor’s personal and professional relationships that he had with these people if they continued their gossip, and it could cost him his career or even land them both in jail if anyone actually caught on to what was truly going on between the duo.

 _What is truly going on?_ Geoffrey was unable to stop himself from wondering. He felt that familiar squeezing sensation within his chest and swallowed again. _I want him so badly; I want him to want me—to need me. But how can that possibly ever happen? He is infinitely more successful than I am. More well-known and cherished than I am. He does not need me at all._

The Ekon snapped the hunter from his thoughts immediately by ushering over a waiter and ordering something for Geoffrey to drink and him to smell.

“Geoffrey, please,” he started with a frown. “I can practically hear you worrying. Please don’t be nervous. There isn’t any need, I assure you. Order whatever you would like from the menu, pick two things out and you can have mine, as well. Do not fret over it. It helps me blend in better and appear as though I’m eating normally.”

“Reid—Jonathan,” the hunter quietly said, feeling strange about the way the doctor’s first name rolled from his mouth. He wanted to repeat it over and over, enjoying the way it made him feel to be able to simply say it. “This place is rather pricey…”

The vampire waved him off at once.

“It is nothing,” he responded. “Please, whatever you’d like. I will happily cover it.”

“I can pay you back,” McCullum insisted. The waiter returned and poured two glasses of a wine that was a lovely shade of deep red, though not as lovely as that crimson that suited the vampire so well. When the waiter left, Geoffrey immediately reached for his glass and drank, puzzled at the strange expression the doctor gave him.

“Oh, you will pay me back,” the Ekon lowly whispered for him and gave him a rather sultry look. "Later tonight…once we retire to my room.”

The hunter practically spat up his wine, face going hot at those words. He willed himself to breathe and he inhaled slowly, involuntarily taking in the doctor’s musky, clean scent and biting back the pleased groan that his throat threatened to let loose.

The waiter returned and Geoffrey gave his dinner order, while the vampire picked another random item from the menu that he intended to pass along to the hunter. When they were alone again, the doctor smiled pleasantly.

“I have to ask,” Dr. Reid suddenly spoke, catching McCullum’s attention at once as he met the vampire’s icy stare. “Why did you ask me to dinner?”

_Ah, that blunt. Here we go._

Geoffrey swallowed another large mouthful of wine and returned the vampire’s cool gaze.

“I told you,” he flatly responded. “I wanted to make it up for you. For saving my men and I.”

“Is that the only reason?” The Ekon pressed, raising an eyebrow at the strained look the hunter gave him.

“Yes, of course,” McCullum bit back a growl. “I wish you’d let me really pay.”

“I’m not eating anything, so the way I see it, you wouldn’t really be repaying me through this anyway,” the vampire bluntly replied. “Save for your clever conversation and the opportunity to see you in such a dashing, formal manner, of course.”

Upon McCullum’s unsatisfied silence, the Ekon smiled again. The waiter came by and dropped off their plates. Jonathan had allowed Geoffrey a moment to begin sampling the various seasoned meats and finely cooked vegetables before speaking again.

“You offered to repay me in another way,” he gently started. “If that offer is still on the table, I shall gladly accept it from you. I swear on my own life that I will be careful.”

The hunter’s mind reeled.

He had been bitten many times, given his line of work. A vampire hunter, of course he has experienced the feeling of fangs piercing his flesh. He knew how it would sting and burn as blood was drained from him, and yet, when he was previously bitten by the vampire Ekon, something deep within him had stirred. It was compelling and quite different than any previous time that he had been bitten by a bloodsucker. Instead of disgust, the hunter had felt intrigued. Instead of the urge to shove the vampire off him, he had wanted to pull this being closer. Instead of fear, he felt desire. Yes, things were vastly altered and incredibly confusing, but not exactly unpleasant. He figured this time would be like the last, if not even more pleasant.

“I trust you, Jonathan,” the hunter quietly replied, setting aside his fork to seriously look at the man before him. “I was very wrong about you initially, and for that, I am sorry. I know that you are no ravenous beast. I know and trust in your amount of control that you have. I have seen it. I am willing to give you that piece of myself if you’ll have it.”

What was he even saying? Where did these words come from? He must have said something right, because the elated smile and somewhat wanton look in his face now had McCullum ready to demand the bill from the waiter and haul the Ekon off to the Reid manor as quickly as they could move. When Geoffrey finished most of the meal and was feeling sufficiently satisfied with it, Jonathan took the bill and went to settle it as the hunter made his way back outside to wait for him. The vampire exited the restaurant and joined Geoffrey on the sidewalk out front.

“So, Reid,” McCullum started. “Which way to this lordly manor of yours?”

He teased the Ekon, and Dr. Reid knew it. He chuckled lowly and offered an arm to the vampire hunter, who raised an eyebrow curiously before taking his arm after a moment of consideration.

“Aren’t you worried if someone sees you like this,” Geoffrey questioned, walking in the direction that the doctor was leading him. He added “with me” in a much smaller voice and felt the grip around his bicep grow tighter as the Ekon seemed to be trying to pull him closer.

“We can go through a lesser known street and go up to my room directly if you worry about appearances and being seen in public as this,” Dr. Reid responded flatly. He glanced at the hunter and his eyes softened.

“But Geoffrey,” he calmly spoke, “I want you to know that there are a miniscule number of things in this world that I fear anymore. The opinions of others matter so little to me that I am certain that many people living here in the West End already know of my _preference_ in people that I dine with. I am not one for living in the shadows, contrary to my cursed existence. You are _not_ someone that I am embarrassed to be seen with. I never have been, and I never will be.”

Geoffrey could hardly believe what he was hearing from the doctor. It took him a brief moment to piece this information together, but it dawned on him that the Ekon had just given him a rather private and personal fact about himself that gave the hunter hope that perhaps he truly did have a chance with the doctor.

McCullum was never one for speaking in riddles or wasting time with anything that was not entirely straight to the point. He had to ask.

“When you say ‘ _preference’_ I assume you mean…”

“Men, Geoffrey,” the vampire bluntly responded, seeming to also be one who favored more concise conversations. “I do not deny it, nor do I attempt to hide it.”

The hunter’s mind raced, conjuring hazy images of the two of them freely involved. His hand ached to have the other man’s hand in it. He could see them walking hand-in-hand to the Reid manor, where he would whisper words of encouragement and desire to the Ekon before brazenly pushing the man up against the door and kissing him right there on the street, not a care in the world. To hell with the rules—to hell with it being illegal. They would slip inside of the doctor’s home and make their way up the stairs, playfully kissing each other and grabbing each other in warm, needy ways. They would enter Jonathan’s bedroom, where Geoffrey would be allowed to undress this beautifully made man with an even more beautiful mind and lay with him for the remainder of the night. They could lazily rest as the sun rose and they would sleep on the luxuriously comfortable bed that the doctor surely possessed. Then they would wake when the sun set and they would be free to repeat the previous night’s adventures all over again, living their lives however they pleased.

Strangely enough, as the pair approached the towering manor that was undoubtedly the Reid family home, the hunter found that he could get used to idea of spending more time there—more time specifically with the handsome Ekon beside him.


	8. Bled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the previous chapter. What happens next during date night for the vampire and the hunter? Shit's getting steamy again, y'all. Sexual content ahead. There's your warning. Enjoy~

Reid manor was almost exactly what Geoffrey had expected, and yet, nothing like what he expected all at the same time. They had a butler, to start. Of course, they had a butler, practically everyone in West End had a butler. The Reid’s had a busybody of an older gentleman by the name of Avery Cork. He lived with them and had apparently been caring for the estate for many years, since Jonathan’s later teenaged years. After Mr. Reid had passed, widowing poor Mrs. Reid, Avery had become the primary caregiver to Emelyne. He remains faithfully within their home and watches over Mrs. Reid carefully.

Though the estate itself did not seem quite as large as some of the other more ostentatious homes around West End, it had no yard, so all the area was dedicated to the tastefully crafted home. It was well-lit inside, with modest chandeliers in each of the main rooms. These rooms were filled with expensive furnishings and bookcases that were lined with books. Geoffrey wondered at what it was like for Jonathan growing up here, in this home and the West End. He assumed that the vampire was always like he was now—curious, wickedly intelligent, and he was likely much too mature for his age throughout his childhood because of this and his upbringing. Mr. Reid had been a banker, the Ekon had told him when the hunter asked about what his father. From what Jonathan had explained, Mr. Reid had been strict with the young Jonathan, but rather encouraging in Jonathan’s cleverness and inquisitiveness, exercising these traits in the child constantly. The vampire supposed that was what pushed him to pursue medicine as he had, coupled with his fervent need to care for others.

The Ekon had led the hunter up the stairs and to the end of the hallway. He pushed open the wide door and stepped aside, gesturing grandly at the doorway.

“Welcome to my lair, hunter,” he teased as a crooked grin formed across his face. Geoffrey practically rolled his eyes but returned his own smirk as he entered the room.

It was dark, the only light coming from a small lamp across the room that sat atop a sturdy workbench that was in the corner of the room. There were various notebooks and scattered pages that had notes hastily scribbled in the doctor’s familiar script. Chemical equations, words, and medical processes that Geoffrey could barely comprehend were written down and posted on the walls surrounding the bench.

“Forgive me,” the vampire murmured as he noticed McCullum taking stock of his workspace. “My research methods have always been rather sloppy from my excitement at my findings, but I assure you, my work and results are concise and tidy.”

“I’ve been on the receiving end of your medical care, Reid,” Geoffrey responded, shaking off the smile that played at the corner of his lips. “I know damn well that you’re the best around here. No need to convince me. I’m just interested in seeing tiny bits of how the genius is all the time.”

The Ekon coughed weakly, clearing his throat and glancing away as if embarrassed.

“You flatter me, Mr. McCullum,” he replied. “Please, make yourself at home.”

He strolled across the room and opened the door that revealed a decently sized closet. The Ekon stepped into it and stripped off his jacket and vest, hanging them neatly on a rack within the closet. Geoffrey removed his own jacket and vest, draping them both over the small stool near the workbench. The vampire was already loosening his tie as he stepped back out into the room. He approached the hunter, coming so close that the hunter could feel the small breath that the Ekon exhaled against his chin.

“Allow me,” Dr. Reid offered, voice barely a whisper and Geoffrey nodded, staring deeply into those brilliant blue eyes.

His own breathing became heavier as the vampire’s hand slipped up his chest and played at his neck and shoulders before finally loosening his tie. Geoffrey burned, even at that wintry touch from the other man. His cheeks warmed and he knew how flushed he must look to the other man. He desperately wished that he could, just once, have the satisfaction of seeing blood rush into the Ekon’s face.

“Thanks,” McCullum whispered back, his own voice low and thick in a way that he was not even used to hearing from himself. His eyes kept darting back and forth between the vampire’s piercing gaze and those tantalizingly soft lips. He involuntarily licked his own lips, and the Ekon slowly reached to gently cradle the back of Geoffrey’s head while leaning even closer. With the vampire’s powerful form pressing into the hunter’s own, Geoffrey felt dizzy with the violent need that was threatening to consume him.

“Jon…Jonathan,” McCullum breathed, his lips moved and just barely brushed against the other man’s in such a mocking way. “I want—can I…please?”

The words so innocently asked for permission, and the vampire gave the smallest of nods before whispering back.

“Kiss me.”

 _Finally,_ the hunter’s mind sang.

This time their lips met in a much more controlled manner, Geoffrey molding his against the Ekon’s soft ones while his hands grasped at the Ekon’s cheek and neck in a deprived, but still-loving way. He held the vampire close, desperate for more of him as he felt desire curl low in his belly. The heat moved all up his chest and further south, a spark of pleasure jolting through him as the Ekon made to deepen the kiss, offering his tongue passively. The hunter instinctively began rubbing his own tongue against the other.

 _Fuck,_ Geoffrey’s mind disconnected at the primal moan that suddenly tore from the back of the vampire’s throat.

 _He wants it,_ he realized as blood pumped straight to his groin, taking that all-consuming fire with it. _He wants it, bad._

And McCullum was more than willing to give it to him.

He walked Dr. Reid back slowly against the room, relishing at those cool hands that clung to his back and gripped at his shirt. The two of them managed to move without breaking their heated embrace and Geoffrey gently pressed the Ekon down onto the wide bed that rested in the corner. From under him, the vampire groaned at the feeling of the hunter pinning him and when he felt the hunter slowly grind blissful hardness up against his inner thigh, he broke the kiss to gasp.

“So strong,” he purred, earning a pleased rumble from McCullum’s chest as he dug into his back slightly. He wanted to claw at the hunter, to shred the clothes directly from his backside, but knew that would be improper and wasteful at the amount of money that Geoffrey just spent on them.

“Clothes,” the Ekon breathed, breath hitching and caught as McCullum’s lips burned down the side of his chin and lower to his neck. Geoffrey bit down at the junction of his neck teasingly and he found just the right angle to kneel over the vampire that allowed him to line up his erection with the vampire’s and press them perfectly together.

The sensation shot through him like a bolt and he groaned as his balls ached already. He knew the Ekon felt the same as he arched up into the hunter and moaned much louder this time.

“Clothes, Geoffrey,” Jonathan tried again, this time sighing slightly in relief as Geoffrey pulled back and began quickly stripping. He was undressed much faster than expected, and he was back on the Ekon in a hurry, unbuttoning Jonathan’s shirt and swearing as he fumbled with the last button. When the shirt was loose, the hunter pulled it open, exposing the vampire’s pallid, smooth chest and put his hands all over it.

McCullum’s mouth met Reid’s chest, pressing open-mouthed, sloppy kisses all down it until he reached a pale pink nipple. He lasciviously dragged his tongue across it once slowly, then began teasing it to hardness with swifter flicks of his tongue. The vampire uttered a soft swear and arched desperately up into the hunter.

“Fuck,” the doctor huffed, and Geoffrey smirked while tonguing at his other nipple more and playfully bit down, earning the sharp thrust from the vampire’s hips.

“Language, doctor,” he mockingly scolded, laughing sharply at the leg that now wrapped around his hip and attempted to pull him closer.

“Don’t care,” Jonathan responded, reaching up to stroke at the hunter’s face. “You feel amazing.”

Geoffrey swallowed and was unable to hold back the smile that curved upward from the corners of his mouth now, pride swelling within him. To hear that he was able to satisfy the object of his deepest desires was everything that he ever needed. It also aroused him to no end.

The hunter unfastened the Ekon’s trousers and pulled them down at once, exposing the part of the vampire that he had been unable to remove from his memories since the time he had accidentally witnessed him stroking it. His own hand suddenly met that familiar, heavy cock and the doctor wrapped both legs around the hunter and practically lifted off the bed, curling in desire and begging for more out of the hunter.

“Please Geoffrey,” he keened. “I thought you were to be repaying me?”

McCullum smirked, continuing to palm at the vampire’s stiffness and drinking in that lustful look that the Ekon was giving him while biting a lip bloody in attempt to suppress a moan.

“This is part of it, Jonathan,” he responded. “But I want to give you all of it now.”

The vampire sat up slowly, understanding what the hunter meant now and he gazed at him very carefully.

“Geoffrey, if you are uncomfortable with this in any way, say so now before we start,” the Ekon warned. The hunter pressed a tiny kiss to the vampire’s lips before pulling back and running a hand through the other man’s soft locks.

“I trust you, Jonathan,” McCullum reassured again. “How do you want me?”

“Sit back,” Reid told him, getting up off the hunter and allowing him to sit upright against the headboard. He then climbed onto the bed, eyeing his hunter up and crawling over his lap. He made sure to let his cock drag slowly against Geoffrey’s, forcing a strangled cry from the man, whose arms shot out and clutched at the Ekon’s shoulders.

“I’ll be gentle with the bite,” Dr. Reid whispered against McCullum’s ear, beginning to roll his hips against the hunter’s and pressing them both closer together. The friction was impossibly perfect, as Geoffrey had always guessed it would be. “The rest will feel good, I promise.”

What a promise, because McCullum was already elated from the sensation of cold fingers on his molten manhood, feeling him up and tugging at it perfectly. He wrapped his own warm hand around the Ekon’s cock that was so swollen with blood and already leaking at the tip. The two of them continued like this for a few moments, bringing each other off and thrusting into each other’s hands. Eventually, the vampire pressed his mouth the hunter’s neck and insistently poked fangs against the skin.

The feeling shot through Geoffrey, shocking and burning him at the same time as Jonathan’s fangs broke through his flesh. The smell of blood filled the air, and at the first mouthful of the hunter’s blood, Jonathan pulled back and growled lowly with pleasure.

“God, you taste wonderful,” his pupils were blown wide with barely a ring of that icy blue color circling them. He broke off suddenly, staring at Geoffrey in wonder as a certain memory of the hunter’s punched through him. The vampire grinned wickedly and bit softly at McCullum’s ear to tease him.

“Ah, so you saw me that night when I was being rather indecent,” he breathed, making Geoffrey gasp softly. “You liked what you saw then? It only made you want it that much more, hm?” He ran his tongue over the hunter’s ear, drawing out another groan from his lover now, who merely nodded.

“Well, I want you to prove it to me,” the Ekon challenged, leaning back now and speaking up slightly. “You thought that you were going to make me yours. Do it, hunter. Claim me, as I am about to claim you.”

He attacked Geoffrey’s neck again, who bucked his hips at the jolt that lurched through him and he began stroking at the vampire a bit faster now. The Ekon drank deeply at the hunter’s throat, purring lowly against his neck and continuing to rock himself into McCullum’s tough hand. The friction on him was delicious from the hunter, as was the way those clever hands worked the hunter over. He knew he would not last much longer with those satisfied noises that the Ekon was rumbling into his throat.

“Jonathan,” Geoffrey weakly groaned, feeling himself ache with a desperate desire for release. The hunter reached up with a free hand and put it to the Ekon’s neck, gripping it firmly but not enough to bruise or harm the vampire. His other hand began to pick up the pace around the vampire's cock, matching the rhythm of the Ekon’s needy thrusts.

“Jonathan, you’re mine,” McCullum suddenly growled, noticing the way that Reid’s entire body responded at that. “My blood sustains you now. Remember this moment long and hard, Jonathan. Remember that I was the one to make you feel this way.”

“Geoffrey,” the vampire suddenly moaned, peeling himself off the hunter’s throat. He continued repeating the hunter’s name like it was the only word he had ever known. He grabbed onto McCullum’s lean body, pulling them closer and with one final thrust into the hunter’s firm hand, he came intensely with a broken off sob. “Geoffrey!”

At the sudden outburst and emotional finish that the Ekon had just graced him with, McCullum was unable to hold back any longer. He finished hard, all over their hands in thick spurts while forcing the Ekon’s trembling body to his. His heart was pounding, and his breath came in ragged gasps as he attempted to refocus his reeling thoughts.

 _I’m burning,_ the hunter thought as lust and affection coupled and crashed over him in waves. _This was so much better than any dream._

The two separated eventually but remaining close on the bed. It was nearing sunrise, and McCullum could feel himself growing more exhausted with each passing minute. He could only imagine how the doctor felt. They had a conversation that both needed to have with each other, but Geoffrey could hardly focus on anything other than how soft and sleep-inducing these sheets and pillows felt, so it was a conversation that would happen later tonight.

“Sleep well, Jonathan,” the hunter murmured.

“Pleasant dreams, Geoffrey,” the vampire mumbled back.

Together, they both slept peacefully for the first time in years while tucked away in the arms of each other.


	9. Conversations by Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short little chapter on where the doctor and the hunter now stand with one another after their encounter from the previous chapter. There will be one last chapter after this of something rather spicy, then I'm calling it for this fic. I by no means am done playing with this pairing, and I can promise that there will be a sequel to this story soon enough. Thank you all for your support and kind words. It's been a pleasure writing for you all. ~Aries

When the pair awoke the following night, McCullum had to return to the Priwen, and Dr. Reid had to return to the Pembroke. This delayed their conversation further, and McCullum knew it. He struggled all night when it came to concentrating on his actual work. Reports were tougher to comprehend, plans of hunting were not nearly as seriously thought out as they usually were, and he found himself just mindlessly agreeing with whatever news anyone brought to him. His mind was constantly racing with thoughts of the doctor, wondering when he would get a chance to see him and speak to him. He needed to say it, but more importantly, he needed to hear what the Ekon had to say.

 _Where do we now stand?_ He pondered for the entire duration of the night and into the early morning as the sun began to rise.

The hunter had a difficult time falling asleep, and he tossed and turned throughout the day as he attempted to slumber. He dreamed of the vampire’s lips on his again, but even more than that, he dreamed of hearing the Ekon whisper the words he so desperately wanted to say first. Once more, McCullum sat in his office and squinted at page after page of some dull and fruitless report that had landed on his desk tonight. He was so absorbed in his attempts at concentration that he did not hear the small tapping on his windowsill.

“Geoffrey,” a voice whispered, startling the hunter as he leapt out of his chair immediately and snatched up his pistol off the edge of his desk. “Wait! It’s me, Jonathan!”

“Reid?” McCullum breathed a slight sigh of relief. He put his gun down and walked across the room, gesturing for the vampire to come in as he realized that the Ekon had scaled the building again to get to his office.

“My apologies,” the vampire calmly spoke as he carefully climbed in through the open window. “I did not intend to startle you. I just wanted to have a chat with you and well, you know. I can’t exactly walk in the front door around here.”

The hunter nodded once and crossed the room again. He cleared his desk off, quickly packing away his reports and setting them off to the side, so he had space to sit down on the desktop. He gestured at the chair, but the doctor shook his head.

“I’ll stand, thank you.”

McCullum gazed into bright blue eyes and his heart suddenly raced.

“So,” he swallowed. “What did you want to talk about?”

“Us, Geoffrey,” the Ekon bluntly responded.

Though the hunter had expected this, he still glanced away nervously. His face felt flushed and his heart was pounding to where he could feel it in his throat.

 _What if he’s here to reject me now?_ He could not stop the thought before it crossed his mind, and his gut knotted in response. _To tell me how ridiculous this whole thing is and that we just can’t be together._

He was sorely wrong.

“I wanted to start by thanking you for the other night,” the Ekon began. “I had a wonderful time. Much better than I have ever had with anyone else before.”

McCullum twitched at that and wanted to throw his arms around the vampire right then and there.

“I did, too,” he responded softly, staring into the Ekon’s face attentively. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.”

“Which brings me to my next point,” Jonathan continued, watching the hunter curiously. “I would very much like it if we could do it again sometime. Not necessarily that exact outing, but perhaps just spend more time together. At the Turtle? My home? Yours? It doesn’t really matter, so long as I have the chance to be with you again, that’s all I’m really asking here.”

“You want to go out with me again?” McCullum slowly asked, trying to make sure that he was hearing the doctor right and not just getting ahead of himself. He melted at the sweet smile and nod that the Ekon gave him as a response.

“I’d love that,” the hunter replied, perhaps too quickly. He was on his feet and crossing into the vampire’s space before he even realized what he was doing. By some miracle, the Ekon was leaning closer to him, so he reached up and cupped the vampire’s cool face gently. His heart stuttered as the doctor leaned into him even more.

Freezing lips met his and suddenly, everything felt much warmer as he pressed himself into the vampire. Cold hands played at his back, drawing gentle strokes up and down his spine. He shivered at the touch and fought desperately against the urge to walk the Ekon back to his desk and push him down over it. He knew that Jonathan wanted to take things slow—in part, he agreed with that. He had not seriously pursued anyone in many years, and in truth, he was rather unsure about it when it came to pursuing another man. He had never been with a man in this way before, despite having several thoughts and desires about it in the past. The hunter figured that the wisest course of action was to follow the Ekon and make his moves based off how he perceived the vampire’s feelings in the moment.

Eventually, the two broke apart but remained in the arms of one another. The vampire rested his forehead against the hunter’s and gave him a toothy grin.

“I enjoy that,” he told McCullum, who nodded in agreement. “You may do it to me as much as you desire.”

“The same goes for you,” Geoffrey responded, and he molded his lips against the Ekon’s once more before releasing his tight hold on him.

“Unfortunately, I have to get back to the hospital,” the doctor gradually stated. “When are you free next?”

“I can make time for you,” the hunter replied. “When are you not working next?”

The vampire thought for a moment before finally answering.

“Saturday,” he told. “Does that work for you?”

The hunter nodded, following the Ekon back over towards the window.

“Perfect,” Jonathan spoke, leaning in and pressing one final kiss to the hunter’s lips. “I shall see you then.”

“Until next time, vampire,” McCullum breathlessly reacted. He watched as the Ekon silently slipped through the window and disappeared into the night, leaving him to return to his reports feeling much lighter as a strange sense of warmth crept over him.

Saturday could not arrive soon enough.


	10. Vampires will never hurt you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, we made it. The final chapter of this little story of mine. Once more, I cannot thank you guys enough for being here and supporting my work. It's been encouraging and has made me productive and actually excited about my work in ways that I have never before been. Stay tuned for a sequel to this story with some new characters and twists coming your way. Warning, steamy stuff ahead. Sexual content to follow. 
> 
> Yes, the chapter name is a play on MCR. I love them and it fits. So meh. ;p

Saturday came and went in a wonderful breeze. Then came Monday night, and Thursday night, and Sunday night. Many weeks of these glorious outings with one another just seemed to fall perfectly into place on their own. Eventually, the hunter and the Ekon had gone on so many dates with each other that Geoffrey finally believed that he understood what pursuing and having a relationship truly meant for himself.

Jonathan had, by some miracle, become the very thing that Geoffrey needed with every fiber of his being. Every smile, every touch, every passionate kiss or loving embrace—it was the life that fueled the hunter; it was the reason that made the hunter awaken every night feeling more fulfilled that he has ever felt before. He loved the vampire, in a way that he never thought he was even capable of feeling.

And tonight, he was going to tell the Ekon exactly that.

McCullum paced around the street below the Pembroke, waiting for Dr. Reid to finish his shift and come outside. They usually did not meet this early in the morning, as it proved troublesome in having the sun to prepare for within a few hours. This time was different, though. Dr. Reid was to finish his shift early today, instead of working the full night, and then he had the entire weekend off that he had enthusiastically offered to spend with the hunter. They had made plans to spend their time at the Reid manor, locked within Jonathan’s room and focusing all their attention and energies on each other. Geoffrey had been more than willing to accept that proposal when he heard it posed by the vampire.

At last, the elegantly dressed doctor stepped through the wide doors of the hospital and out into the night. He flashed his telltale, toothy grin at the hunter as he neared him, and Geoffrey had to stop himself from grabbing the Ekon and pressing their lips together right there on the sidewalk. The pair turned in the direction of Dr. Reid’s home and began walking, standing close to one another, and breathing in each other’s scent strongly.

“How was work?” McCullum asked, inwardly sighing at the feeling of the Ekon’s solid shoulder brushing up against his own as they walked.

“Busy,” the doctor replied, sounding weary. “It seems that the flu is still spreading around and there are plenty of people who are still sick and in need of care.”

McCullum grimaced at that, chancing brushing his hand gently against the vampire’s as he attempted to soothe the man.

“Sounds exhausting,” he murmured. “You must want to rest once we get you home, then?”

“Yes and no,” the Ekon responded, lips curving upward slightly at the hunter’s concern. “I am a bit tired, but it’s more than that. I’m…uh, well, I’m hungry. I haven’t fed in several days now, and I’m sure that is the primary reasoning for being so fatigued after a shorter shift.”

The two stopped outside of the little gate that led into the West End, and Geoffrey leaned in close to the vampire to quickly pepper his neck with tiny kisses.

“Let me help,” he breathed against the Ekon’s throat, inhaling the wonderfully clean and musky scent that belonged entirely to the vampire.

The Ekon practically purred, stepping back to put his hand on the gate.

“Be careful what you wish for, hunter. It could be much more than you can handle.”

The hunter pulled back with a soft chuckle, stepping through the gate now as the doctor held it open for him.

“No offense, but I think I handle you just fine,” he drawled, enjoying the playful look that was flashed back at him.

The two of them entered Reid manor eventually, making their way up familiar steps to the doctor’s room at the end of the hallway. Almost as soon as the door closed, the hunter was pulling the vampire down across the wide, plush bed and straddling him.

“Bite me,” McCullum whispered, nipping at his lover’s ear in a teasing manner before tilting his head to the side, offering up his neck in silence.

They had done this one other time since they had begun seeing each other, and the thought of willingly letting a vampire put lips and teeth to his throat still left Geoffrey rather nervous. The moment those fangs broke skin, however, was entirely different. Geoffrey warmed at the low, gratified growl that tore from the Ekon’s own throat as blood began to flow. The vampire drank a few mouthfuls of the hunter’s blood, but then pulled away suddenly with a delighted moan. Every recent thought that belonged to the hunter now raced through the vampire’s mind. The doctor was reminded of their latest heated encounters and felt himself sinking further into the lust that overtook him for the hunter, and Geoffrey could see it all perfectly. He drank in the sight of the Ekon—pupils dilated, mouth agape and fangs bloodied, while panting quietly, despite not needing to breathe normally—and he felt pure, painfully hot desire sweep over him.

“What does my strong man want?” The vampire teased, knowing full well of the thoughts that now plagued the hunter. He let out a cheery laugh as the hunter pressed on his shoulders, shoving him back down onto his back and climbing off him.

“You,” McCullum whispered, reaching out to help his lover who had begun slowly peeling off layer after layer of his clothes. Together, the Ekon was undressed to the point where he only wore his silky underwear, and the hunter strained to keep slow control of the situation. McCullum found this increasingly difficult to do, as the sinful creature before him tantalizingly spread his legs and ran a hand over his own abdomen. The vampire’s face contorted with a needy sort of pleasure, encouraging the hunter to strip much quicker.

“Have me,” Dr. Reid purred, enjoying the feeling as Geoffrey settled over his body and lowered himself between the Ekon’s legs. The two of them groaned as their rapidly hardening cocks pushed against each other, and the hunter gripped the Ekon tighter, as his paramour ground up into him.

“Jon,” McCullum breathed, biting back the undignified sound that threatened to slip from his throat at the sensation of the vampire working his hips against his own a bit faster now. “I know we’ve been trying to take things slow, but when you do stuff like this to me…you make it very hard to resist you.”

At that, the Ekon wrapped his arms and legs around the hunter and arched himself up into the powerful body above him. He molded himself perfectly up against the hunter and into his arms before responding in a low, deprived voice.

“Maybe I don’t want you to resist me,” he softly said. “Maybe I want you to just take me already.”

The hunter froze.

“What?” He demanded, waiting desperately for the consent that the vampire was teasing him with. The next words that left the Ekon’s mouth drew a lengthy groan from the hunter at the surprise of hearing his proper man speaking so crassly.

“Fuck me.”

The words were whispered into Geoffrey’s ear with such a ferocious need that the hunter was unable to hold back any longer. He pulled the vampire’s undergarments away and kissed him roughly, catching his tongue accidentally on a fang as he made to deepen their kiss. The added flavor to their lip-lock caused the Ekon to paw desperately at Geoffrey’s shoulders and gasp suddenly as the hunter flipped him over and pressed against his back.

McCullum got up quickly and hurriedly went to his coat, fishing out a small bottle from one of the pockets before making his way back over to the Ekon. He showed the little bottle to the vampire, and Jonathan nodded once in understanding.

“I confess, I’m a tad nervous,” the doctor whispered, glancing away as the hunter settled behind him. “I haven’t done this in quite some time. Well before becoming an Ekon.”

 _And I haven’t done this at all,_ Geoffrey thought, perhaps even more nervously. He leaned forward and pressed several kisses into the vampire’s pale backside as he dumped some of the lubricant onto his fingers and allowed it to warm between his fingers for a moment.

 _Here’s to not fucking this up,_ he gave a final thought before pressing a warmed, wet finger up against the doctor’s tiny opening. He waited, watching as the vampire seemed to spread himself further and settle at the edge of the bed, facing away from the headboard. The Ekon gripped the post at the end of the bed and prepared himself for the hunter’s entry. Geoffrey pressed in and was almost surprised at the immediate heat that enveloped his finger. He was even more astonished at the encouraging moans that suddenly spilled from the vampire’s mouth.

Geoffrey worked his hand against the Ekon, teasing him open slowly with his finger and reveling in the pleasant sounds his lover made that were building into a wicked crescendo. As the vampire was stretched enough to work a second finger in, the Ekon lustfully moaned and arched himself against the hunter’s chest.

“I thought you said you were nervous,” the hunter could not resist taunting. “I had no idea you’d be this vocal.”

He was going to suggest that the vampire tone it down a bit, given the fact that they were doing this inside the place where his mother and the man who practically raised him lived, but the vampire beat him to it.

“Mother is away on vacation to Scotland and Avery has accompanied her,” the Ekon responded, flinching slightly at the new finger that was suddenly slipped into him and began teasing him apart further. “That means I can be as loud as I very well please.”

Those fingers slipped out of the vampire when Geoffrey figured that he had been worked open enough.

“Ready?” McCullum lightly asked, moving himself to settle in behind the vampire and trailing gentle, but calloused hands across the Ekon’s hips. The doctor leaned back slightly and responded with a nod, so the hunter set to spilling lubricant all over himself.

He was achingly hard, and he wanted to cry out as he let this cool substance drizzle over himself. That need to vocalize became much more when he began rubbing himself out to better lubricate himself. His breathing increased as he pressed the tip of himself up against the Ekon’s entrance and he inhaled once before slowly pushing in.

The vampire choked back a gasp, leaning forward to spread his legs further while gripping at the post. There was a mirror across from them on the vanity that Jonathan had, and as Geoffrey caught sight of the Ekon’s face—pleasure incarnate—he almost lost it and shoved all the way into him right there. He continued slowly pressing himself into his lover, and he groaned lowly as he finally had himself buried fully within the vampire.

“So full,” the Ekon whimpered, wiggling slightly, and attempted to become accustomed to the feeling of having the hunter inside of him. As he felt the burn become a more pleasant ache, he pushed back softly against the hunter, uttered a throaty moan, and savored the noise that his hunter made in response to the movement.

“I’m ready,” the vampire told him. “Move, please.”

Geoffrey gave an unsure thrust up into the vampire and groaned heavily at the feeling that punched through him violently. He burned, and he gripped the Ekon’s hips at he set a quicker pace.

“That’s it,” the Ekon rasped, throwing himself back to meet every eager thrust that his hunter pounded into him. “Was this what you wanted? I know you thought of me like this before.”

“Y-Yes,” the hunter gasped, willing himself not to get absolutely lost in the heat that scorched its way through his body and pooled low in his belly. His arms wrapped around the vampire’s body, one hooked around his waist and one hand snaking up the Ekon’s chest to clutch firmly at his throat. He set a bruising pace now, gripping at the vampire’s throat, and he suddenly felt the shift in sensation as he pushed up against the Ekon’s prostate. He certainly witnessed the change as he watched the shattered reaction the vampire’s face gave in the mirror. He cried out softly, as the Ekon practically screamed.

“There! Geoffrey, there, please!” The vampire sobbed, mewling in pleasure as the hunter continued the assault on his most sensitive part with that thickness that the vampire could have begged for more of. Geoffrey reached around and took the Ekon’s aching cock gently at first, but then began stroking it out in rhythm with his brutal thrusts. The vampire loved it, the carnal shouts that he vocalized being the proof of it.

As Geoffrey watched closely in the mirror, he saw the most beautiful being he has ever laid eyes on. Jonathan was perfect in every way, kneeling over him and taking him in one of the most intimate ways possible. His face was bliss that the hunter had never seen from anyone else, and the fact that he knew that he was the sole cause of the vampire’s enjoyment was enough to push him over the edge.

 _Fuck, I love you,_ Geoffrey thought, hissing slightly at the feeling of the Ekon clenching suddenly around him. He released his hold on the vampire’s throat and put his wrist to the Ekon’s lips.

“I want you to bite,” he practically growled into his lover’s ear, reveling in the breathy groan that the vampire let out. “Take this from me, Jonathan. Take everything I have to give you.”

“I’m yours,” Jonathan whimpered, firmly taking hold of the hunter’s wrist, and pressing sharp fangs into the skin. “Please, I need you. Give it to me. Fill me, I need it so badly.”

Geoffrey was unable to resist such a sinful declaration.

He felt Jonathan’s bite on his wrist, and it somehow amplified the feelings that were tearing through his body. He felt his orgasm painfully nearing, and he held tight with his free hand around the Ekon’s waist. He pushed and buried himself as deeply as he could fit into the vampire, then watched the Ekon’s face twist as he came in spurts all over himself. He could not hear what Jonathan was crying out after releasing his wrist, but as he saw everything in the mirror, it sent him tipping violently over the edge. His vision went white as he melted at the feeling of emptying himself into his more-than-willing lover. He felt himself throbbing and he just kept coming into the vampire.

He breathed a soft sigh of relief as his senses began coming back to him and he felt himself blissfully satisfied. Jonathan was still trembling in his arms, and he pressed a kiss against the back of the Ekon’s neck and eased back from him gently. The vampire turned slightly, to gaze into the hunter’s eyes and give a tiny smile.

“That was amazing, love,” he breathed. “You are wonderful, Geoffrey.”

The hunter felt the words forming on his lips and he spilled them before he could think twice about it.

“I love you.”

The Ekon blinked once at that, and then gave a much wider smile before throwing himself at the hunter immediately.

“It warms me to hear you say that,” he confessed. “I feel so alive when I’m with you. I love you, too.”

They spread themselves out properly over the bed and pulled the soft sheets up around themselves. The hunter opened his arms and allowed the vampire to settle within them, and the pair of them were soundly asleep within a few comforting moments.

Both could not wait to see what the future held for them. 


End file.
